There are a variety of different types and styles of lighters that are typically referred to as cigarette lighters. Although these known lighters are effective for the lighting of rolled tobacco products, such as cigarettes and cigars, in calm conditions, they are not as effective for lighting such rolled tobacco products in inclement weather where wind and/or rain provide poor lighting conditions. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved lighter construction useful for lighting rolled tobacco products, such as cigarettes and cigars, in inclement weather and which is adapted to stimulate the combustion and lighting of rolled tobacco products.